The long-term objective of this project is to develop and market computer- based instructional programs for teaching persons with mental retardation/developmental disabilities. Unlike current programs, these will all be based on what the experimental literature suggests are more effective procedures for teaching these individuals. In the present project, research-based computer programs will be developed to teach three tasks. These will be compared with currently marketed programs, and measures will be taken of academic and behaviors of persons with mental retardation. Revisions will be made based on the results. When this project is completed, an application will be made for Phase II support. The purpose of that support will be twofold: (1) to increase the number of tasks taught, and (2) to study variables that will make the programs developed in this project more effective.